True Love, Doomed Love
by capturedangel
Summary: Lily Evans and Severus Snape are best friends...the best there ever was. Severus loves Lily more than she'll ever know. But Lily is afraid Severus may be involved with the wrong crowd. Does she love him too? Is it true love? Or are they both doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Best Friends **_

In the center of the meadow, a redheaded girl was sitting against the lighthouse that was currently shining out across the field and over the ocean beyond. She was plucking small sunflowers and tying them together to create a sun flowered-crown.

"Lily!" A voice called from her right. She didn't need to look up to know who was calling for her. Severus Snape walked up to her and plopped beside her onto the grass. He smoothed back the thick black hair that was currently matted against his face. Lily looked up to observe her friend. He had large yet sunken black eyes, a large narrow nose and thin lips. He wasn't the most attractive boy around but he was beautiful to her. Severus was her champion, but she never thought twice to tell him.

" Found you." He said out-of-breath. She looked at him expectantly with her large green eyes, silently attempting to read him.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked. He grinned. She looked down to notice the thin yellow envelope in his hand. "Oh-My-Gosh Sev!" She exclaimed instantly recognizing the lion, snake, badger, and eagle emblem on the corner of the envelope.

"You got in!" She said.

"Of coarse I did!" He said highly amused by her surprise. "You did too of coarse." The smile slowly subsided from Lily's beautifully well-formed lips. She shook her head.

"I…I don't know Sev…"

"You don't know?" He asked alarmed by what he was hearing.

"I mean I don't know yet. I didn't get a letter. Petunia and I have been waiting for weeks…"

"Petunia?" He asked, his voice full of snide humor.

"Yes. My sister."

" I know. I mean…she's hardly magical Lily."

"What? Of coarse she is! She's my sister…my blood. I obviously can do _all_ this stuff; she should be able to as well." Lily said defensively.

"No. You _obviously_ don't understand. She hasn't shown any sign of magical abilities yet. That's saying enough by itself." Severus said remembering that day in the park; the first time he and Lily met. She was with Petunia and she was showing her how she was able to allow a flower to wilt then grow instantaneously in front of their very eyes. Petunia seemed embarrassed that someone would glimpse the miracle, but also very envious of her sister. _**I bet she even tries to perform that little trick when no one's looking.**_ Severus thought to himself; inwardly smiling at the idea. He was never fond of Lily's sister. He liked her as much as she liked him-which wasn't a lot.

"Well…you also said so yourself. That sometimes they're late bloomers. She could show it at the last minute."

"Doubt it Lil." He said. "But don't you worry. You'll get yours soon. You _have_ to. You're _too_ talented." Lily smiled despite how she felt. She wanted Petunia to be get into Hogwarts, but she was a little worried that that dream may never happen.

Severus sat back against the brick wall of the lighthouse.

"So whatcha thinking 'bout?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." She said secretively. He eyed her. "What?"

"Liar."

"Huh?" She asked appalled.

"I know you _way_ too well Lil." Severus said laughing slightly. "Nothing? Please…what's really on your mind?" He waited patiently observing her every move. Which he didn't mind doing in the least bit. Lily was, to him, too pretty for her own good. He watched her look down and gently place her deep red heir behind her ear, so that he could see the right side of her slightly freckled face. She had a straight nose that curved up at the tip, full lips, deep brown eyebrows that matched the roots of her hair, and big emerald-green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sun light. They were a beautiful contrast against her olive skin.

"Well…I guess I was sorta thinking which house I'd be in." She said. Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh is that all?" He asked in disbelief. She frowned at him and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled softly. "Well I'm sure you'd house with me in Slytherin. It's obvious you're a Slytherin." He said proudly.

"Why is that obvious?" She asked.

" Because I'm going to be a Slytherin. And we get along too well. Slytherins hardly get along with other houses. Hufflepuffs are too nice, and Ravenclaws are too…too…infuriating. And well…Gryffindors…they're just…Gryffindors." He said making a face at the thought.

"What's wrong with Gryffindors?" She asked. He laughed humorlessly.

"They're cowards." He stated knowingly. "And _you_? You're definitely not a coward." He smiled.

"Why don't Gryffindors and Slytherins like each other though?" She asked. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"I've already told you Lily. Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor hated each other."

"Yes but why?"

"Because Gryffindor wanted anyone who was 'brave'…" He put up quotations with his fingers. "…To be in his house. And he didn't agree with Slytherin only wanting Purebloods in his house."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Lily asked thoughtfully.

"You're soo naïve sometimes." He said smiling. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Severus Snape I am no more naïve than you are…" She said. He thought about it.

"Well…they just had their own opinions about who should go where, ya know? It's natural they'd fight about it."

"Weren't they like…really close friends though?" She asked.

"Yea. Lily it's no big deal…it's natural to argue…"

"And it's natural to apologize to each other. If they were 'close' friends they should have cared enough about each other to apologized after they spent sometime thinking some stuff through. I think they were acting a bit like children if you ask me." She sniffed. "If you're gonna fight with your best friend over something as small as that, and then hate each other afterwards; never to be friends again…well it's stupid and immature. I'd never do that to you, and I know you'd never do that to me." She said. Severus looked down, realizing that he'd never thought of it that way.

"Well I mean I guess each had a strong view…"

" No. Again, caring about each other as they claimed they did, they should've accepted each other's views and not let it get personal. So with that, I hope I'm in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff…they didn't seem to act like two, over-grown, narrow-minded gits." He smiled at her in spite of it all. He couldn't help it really…She was just too cute when she was worked up.

"You're funny Lil." He announced.

"Glad you enjoyed that." She answered- smiling with him. "I think I'd better get going." She said.

"Yea…me too." He added. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" she asked him as she began to turn down the lane leading to her house.

"Uh…maybe not. My mum is pretty upset at the moment." _**Yea if you call hating muggle-borns with a passion 'upset'.**_ He thought to himself.

"Okay." She said. "Well, you come over."

"But…"

"Severus Snape. I will not take 'no' for an answer! Especially not from you, my best friend ever. Besides, Mum says she misses your company." Severus's pale skin lit up as he blushed from the compliment.

"W-Well…"

"Good! I'll be expecting you at two o'clock." She said hugging him. Lily was very touchy-feely with the ones she cared most about. However, that was still something Severus would have to get used to.

"See you!" She yelled now running off.

"Yea!…see you." He said to himself. He turned away and made his way down Spinner's End, dreading entering the place he called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Mudbloods, Goodbloods_**

Severus woke up groggy as ever. He came home the previous evening happy and spirit-lifted, until he heard his parents fighting as they continuously had done since the day he was born. He sighed and lifted his way off of the uncomfortable bed his Gran had given him, out-of-pity, last christmas. _**Some christmas present**_ he had thought when he had recieved it.

He tip-toed his way to the bathroom so he wouldn't wake his mother. His father had always left the house early without a word as to where he was going. Not that it mattered to Severus, he could care less if his father had fallen off of the face of the earth...**_the hell he put mother and I through_**. He finished brushing his teeth and combing through his thick, long, uncooperative, black hair. He wanted to look good for Mrs. Evans, not to mention Lily. He hated that his _only_ friend always had to see him in rags for clothing. He grimaced as he observed the clothes in his dusty closet. He wasn't fond of any of the options, but he chose to wear a blue and green button-up plaid shirt along with his only good jeans. He tied up the lace on his black sneakers, and quietly walked down stairs and out of the front door. It was no use asking for permission to go to the Evan's house because his mother would only look at him as if he were a disgrace. The fact that she hated muggle-borns was one thing, but when her one and only son- the heir to the SNAPE throne- was best friends with a **mudblood** that was death.

He walked down the path behind their house that lead to Lily's neighborhood. How he wished he were the cool kid, the smart one, the one everyone admired. That way he'd be acceptable in the public eye...in Lily's eyes. He had never meant to purposefully fall into these depression modes but whenever he took a good look at his life and the people around him, it never helped him try to attempt to view his world in a positive light. He sighed as he viewed the trees around him. _**I hate nature**_. he thought to himself. Although he could put up with it...only because Lily loved it soo much. He didn't want to complain about nature infront of her, she would just rant on about how he should love and cherish it. He was soo deep in thought he hadn't noticed he was already on her street. This usually happened when he wasn't thinking and moving at the same time. He just allowed his feet to move on their own free will.

He walked up to Lily's door and rang the doorbell. He knew that's what most muggles did when they wanted to permission to enter the house. The door opened, and a pretty girl, about Lily's age and as tall as her except with sandy brown hair, big blue eyes, and thin lips opened the door. The smile that was momentarily on her face was slapped away from what she saw standing on her porch.

"Petunia." Severus greeted Lily's sister politely. Petunia however simply glared at Severus from across the threshold and stood there expecting an explanation as to why he was there. Severus only glared back at her lack of curtosy.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked through gritted teeth. She raised an eyebrow as if to say _'You must be joking...'_

"No." She said curtly.

"Who is it Tuney?" Lily ran up to the door next to her sister. Her face lit up at the sight of her friend.

"Sev!" She exclaimed. Severus smiled inspite of it all. Lily's smile was just infectious.

"Hey." He said.

"Come in." She said opening the door for him to step through. Petunia gave a huff and stomped off to the back of the house. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind her, she's just sour she hasn't recieved a letter from Hogwarts yet." Lily stated. Severus was about to add on, but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.

He followed her into the kitchen mildly aware that she was observing him.

"What?" He asked. She grinned a nice pearly grin.

"You look very nice." She said. He felt his face grow hot. He silently cheered himself for having finally succeeded in looking good for once.

"Oh...uh...thankyou." He stuttered.

"So articulate today aren't you?" She asked playfully. She giggled at his expression. "Ma...Sev's here." She informed her mother. Like Lily, her Mrs. Evans was very beautiful. She had the same red hair as Lily, except a shade darker, and bright hazel eyes that looked bright green in the sunlight. She had an olive-skin texture to her and a beautiful smile like Lily's. Her's was quite infectious as well.

"Severus." She said and hugged Severus. Although he was abit shorter than Mrs. Evans, she had a way of making him feel tall and important. "So nice of you to stop by." She said. "I've missed you." He smiled whole-heartedly.

"No problem Mrs. Evans. I'm glad you invited me." He thanked her.

"I've made cookies. They're still hot, but very good."

"And I helped." Lily winked at him.

"I'm hoping she didn't add any of her pink sparkles again..." Mrs. Evans said. Severus looked at Lily confused.

"What's wrong with pink sparkles?" He asked her. _**Muggles must not like pink sparkles.**_ He thought. Lily laughed at her mother.

"They're not ordinary pink sparkles." She said through little giggles. "I enchanted them to tickle you whenever you eat them." Severus smiled in full understanding.

"The whole family was suffering from laughing fits the _whole_ night Severus." Mrs. Evans said. Severus laughed along with Lily.

"I swear I didn't this time." She promised.

"Good..." Severus said. "...'cause now that you're going to Hogwarts, you know you'll have to be careful of..."

"Performing magic outside of school." Lily finished for him. "Yea, yea I know Sev. You've told me about a- gazillion times already." Mrs. Evans chuckled softly at that.

"Severus, why don't you invite your mother sometime." She said happily. Severus wasn't prepared for that. He knew his face must have faltered a little before he had corrected it.

"Well she's sick you see. And it'll be pretty hard to get her out of bed. She did say hi though. She's sorry she hasn't been able to meet you and Mr. Evans yet." He lied.

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Evans said. "Well can I come over to help?" She asked.

"Oh...no. No don't worry about it. She'll be up and at it in no time." He smiled at her. He wondered if his smile looked believable.

"Well, alright. But if you need any help..."

"We'll be sure to call you." He finished for her. She smiled.

"C'mon Sev let's go in the back I gotta talk to you." Lily whispered. Severus followed Lily to the back yard and sat on the mini-swings that were probably there since she and her sister were still toddlers.

"So what was that about?" Lily asked him as soon as they were alone. She nibbled on a cookie and handed him one. He took it and munched on it too. It was surprisingly very good. It was a sugar cookie.

"What was what about?" He asked confused.

"That lie you told my mother." He felt his eyes grow wide, but didn't say anything as he looked at the grass. She never failed in seeing right through him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sev don't play dumb with me. We're best friends, I know you; probably better than you know yourself. I know when you lie. You start turning red around the neck area, and then your hands start twitching; so to give them something to do you start to run you fingers through your hair." She said now playing with his hair. _**Dammit.**_ He cursed himself. He hadn't realized he did all those things. _**She is way too observant.**_ He thought again. She laughed at his expression. It was a light, melodious laughter so it didn't really make him feel too guilty.

"Well...you know what I said about some certain families not likeing muggle-borns?" He asked, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Yes." He heard her say.

"Well, that's my family." It was quiet for awhile before she said anything.

"How come you didn't tell me?" She asked gently.

"I thought you'd hate me. And I didn't want your mother to know, especially when she wanted to help out soo badly." He said. "And then my mother hating mudbloods and..."

"Mudbloods?" She asked a little bit of anger in her voice. Severus could have kicked himself for using that word infront of her. He looked up at her, instantly regretting doing so. Her eyebrows had folded together and her already large eyes grew to it's extent as she became shocked at what she was hearing. Her lips pursed together, giving off a serious impression of her sister.

"I-It's a term used..."

"A derrogatory name used for muggle-borns right?" She asked; a little bit of an edge in her voice. Severus felt embarrassed at the situation.

"Y-Yes. It's a name...a bad name, used for muggle-borns by _other_ families. But I swear Lily! I swear I don't use that word. My...my family, however..."

"Severus..." She said his name sweetly. "...it's okay. I understand. It's everywhere; the name-calling? Goodbloods...Mudbloods. Does it even matter?" She asked. Severus didn't know how to answer that question. He was afraid that, in his world, it probably did. He figured, by his crest-fallen expression, she was probably thinking the same thing.

"Either way, I won't be able to escape it no matter which world I belong to." She said unerstandingly. He felt soo ashamed.

"But the best we can do is let it go. I won't mention any of this to my mother, she'll just be heartbroken."

"I know. I'm sorry I lied though."

"Don't be. I can understand why you did." She sighed.

"Lily! Dinner's ready!" Petunia called from the house. She stared at the two of them for a minute before she turned back around and stalked back to the kitchen. Lily noticed Severus's glare towards her sister.

"You'll also have to give her a chance." She said. He looked at her startled. "She's a nice person if you just give her a chance." Severus smirked and gave a bitter laugh.

"Why give her a chance if she won't give me one? She's soo narrow-minded...she didn't like me the first time you saw me."

"You mustn't say things like that about my sister Sev." Lily said gently, but anyone could recognize the authority behind it. "Besides...you dropped a branch on her head." She said, although you could see the edges of her lips twitch.

"I didn't mean to..." He said defiantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Sev. C'mon let's eat." She said getting up and pulling him up and behind her. Severus knew he couldn't have had a better friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_King's Cross_**

Severus knocked on Lily's door the night before it was time for the both of them to take their very first train ride to Howgarts. The door opened, to reveal a tall, dirty-blonde, man with big hazel eyes and a straight nose. He was dressed in a plaid shirt and cackies, with nice brown shoes on. He looked down at Severus and smiled whole-heartedly.

"Oh, Hello Severus? Come to see Lily I suppose?" He asked quietly.

"Yes sir." He answered. Mr. Evans stepped aside to allow Severus through the threshold.

"She's upstairs in her room." He said quietly again. It was very ususal to hear Mr. Evans speak only a little above a whisper, seeing as how he always had this mellow, yet proud voice about him. His face seemed almost worn out and exhausted. Severus would have asked what was wrong, but as always, felt like it just wasn't any of his concern. He walked up the stairs to Lily's room and knocked.

"Come in..." Said the quiet voice. _**Why is everyone so melancholy here**_? He asked himself. He opened the door, and found Lily sitting at her window gazing out at the moon. She turned and smiled at Severus. Even in her somewhat sad state, she was very much beautiful. The moonlight that was currently shining in on the window sille brightened her deep red hair and touched the edge of her olive skin.

"Hey..." Severus made himself speak. "I...um, just dropped by to, well, ya know ask if you were ready for tomorrow." Her smile faltered abit and she shrugged.

"Lil?"

"I don't know Sev. I mean, is this path really meant for me?" She asked, her eyes beginning to tear up. "I mean, what if this letter was meant for...I mean what if...?" A tear escaped from her left eye and down her cheek. Severus had never seen her cry and wasn't at all fond of the image. He felt his skin tighten and his heart stop. He didn't know what to do, and he suddenly felt horrible for not knowing how to help.

"Um...Lil? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked cautiously. She took a deep breath and looked away. She got up from the edge of her window and walked over to her writing desk, picking up a letter. She handed the letter to him.

"Read that." She said firmly. Severus took the letter and observed the scrawly, slanted, yet untidy handwriting on the paper; that was obviously not hers.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, 08/09/71_

_How are you? This is Petunia Evans- sister of Lilian Evans. My family and I are doing well I suppose. I know this might seem strange to you considering you have no idea who I am, but let me explain. My sister, just a week ago, has recieved a letter from you explaining that she has been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. She never knew she was a witch until just recently and both she and I knew she was special; considering all of the magical stuff she can do. Well the reason I'm writing is...well...witches and wizards don't run in our family sir. And I was wondering...well, if she got a letter do I get one? I mean, after all, I am her sister. Her blood. Shouldn't I have magical blood to? I mean, Shouldn't I get to go to Hogwarts as well? Severus Snape- her friend- says that sometimes the letters come at the last minute. Well I mean, is there a hold up? Or am I just being too impatient? If ...maybe if my skills just haven't developed yet, is there any way I can still attend Hogwarts and learn until my skills have become...apparent? I'm sorry to disturb you sir. I was just wondering._

_Sincerely, Petunia Evans_

Severus didn't know what to think. He turned the letter around and found that there was another piece of paper attatched to that one with much different writing scrawled across the page.

_Dear Ms. Petunia Evans, 08/10/71_

_I am quite glad to hear that you and your family are well. I do however, understand the circumstances of which you are describing and I'm not going to deny that these events do happen at times. Nevertheless, Ms. Evans, I'm sorry to inform you that there was no mistake in our decision between you and your sister. Your sister indeed does possess strong powers for her age and she is therefore eligible to attend Hogwarts. You however, my dear haven't shown any sign of magical powers and this is why a letter has not arrived for you. You are a very sweet, and lovely young lady. If there are skills you possess that aren't making themselves apparent, then just give it some time. If not, then I suggest you please live your life to the fullest and not regret something that just wasn't meant to sit in your future. _

_I now leave you Ms. Evans, and I hope you stay well. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

He looked up at her from the letter and saw that she had moved from the window to her bed. Her eyes were glazed over as she attempted to keep her composure.

"I don't think I can go Sev. I don't think I can leave her here when she should be there with me..."

"Don't talk like that Lil. You're going. You have to. It's in your blood-"

"No! See that's the thing." She said cutting him off. "It's not in my blood...your blood maybe; but not mine."

"But it is in _your _future...See..." He said referring to the letter in his hands. "...Dumbledore said it himself. Magic wasn't meant for Petunia's path. She just needs to get over it." He said defensively. She stared at him not knowing what to say. "Maybe you should just talk to her." He suggested.

"I don't know how...for the first time in my life, I don't know how to confront my own sister about something so personal." She looked down at her hands; which she had been fiddling with ever since she moved to the bed. In all the years of knowing Lily,Severus had never seen her show any signs of awkwardness or a lack of self-confidence; again he didn't know what to say or do to comfort her. "She doesn't know you see...that I read the letter. In fact she doesn't even know I have them at this very moment. Heh. What do I say to her?" She asked.

"The truth I guess." He said. "I mean...you can only say so much. Tell her you still love her or something...I mean, something to console her of all this." He said holding the letter towards her. She took it from him, neatly folded it back up and placed it in the drawer of her writing desk.

"I guess one can only hope she doesn't hate me afterwards."

* * *

Lily woke early the next morning feeling drowsy and unrested. The rest of her family had still been sleeping, so she decided to get dressed and finish packing her belongings. She brought all of her suitcases downstairs and set them by the door. She walked back to her room to grab her carrying bag and remembered the letter. She felt the only way she'd be able to explain things to Petunia is to have some form of proof. She sat at the dinner table with a bowl of cereal- she didn't eat any of it, but instead played with it. She looked up suddenly as she heard the chair infront of her slide from under the table. Petunia sat in front of her; fully dressed with a bowl of cereal. 

"Hey." Lily said, trying to sound slightly positive. Petunia only smiled a little and continued eating. "Um...how are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm good." She answered quietly. "You?"

"Kinna nervous." She said before catching herself. However, Petunia didn't react to the statement. Lily didn't know what to say anymore. She feared that if she mentioned or said anything about Hogwarts, it would upset her sister. Petunia had her hair in a tight ponytail and the light freckles on her cheeks had been very red, her eyes had been blood-shot, and her lips were trembling. Lily didn't know whether it was polite or not to notice these, but she didn't want to just keep them quiet.

"Well...you know...I'll be visiting every summer?"

"Yes." Petunia answered briefly.

"Uh...I'll send stuff to you. Oh! And you have to promise we'll write each other everyday, and-"

"Lily..." Petunia cut her off. "I know." She looked away from her and back at her cereal.

"Oh." Lily quietly murmured in defeat.

"Girls are you ready?" Mrs. Evans called from the hall way. Petunia arose from the table abrubtly and walked out of the dining room. Lily felt her face burn pink and her throat become tight as she attempted to keep the tears inside.

They had arrived at the station and walked towards the platform of which she was supposed to board the train.

"What number does your ticket say darling?" Her father asked.

"Platform..."She took out the ticket and was instantly confused. "Nine and three quarters." She looked up at her parents.

"Nine and three quarters? Is there such a thing?" Mrs. Evans asked startled.

"Um...well with everything that's been happening in the past two weeks I wouldn't doubt it." Mr. Evans replied with sarcastic humor.

"Lil! Lily!" The Evans family turned to saee little Severus running up to them with his cart full of luggage and his pet owl...which looked as if it would attack the next person that tried to pet it.

"Sev. Oh gracious, I'm soo glad to see you. Um...we were just wondering, how do you-"

"Get onto Platform nine and three quarters?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Watch this...and follow me quickly. It's almost time for the train to leave." He took a hold of his cart and backed up so that he was directly infront of the wall between platforms nine and ten. "Stand back." He warned them. They all stepped aside so that he would have a clear view. He started at a quick pace which quickly turned into a speedy run. Then suddenly he ran right through the wall and out of site.

"Oh My!" Mrs. Evans said with extreme delight.

"Great Scott! That's amazing!" Mr. Evans agreed. Lily smiled at them all.

"Okay...Mum, Dad why don't the both of you go in together.

"Can we?" Mrs. Evans asked excited. Lily nodded. Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans took each other's hand and ran through the wall thoughtlessy and smoothly.

"Petunia?" Lily offered. Petunia although unmistakenly enthralled by the series of events hesitated befor taking hold of the cart and standing beside her sister. They both started at a quick pace and then like their parents and Severus before them, ran straight through the wall and out the other side. They were now standing on a completely different platform, in a completely different train station, with the sign _**King's Cross**_ hanging above the wall.. Lily was awed by the bright red train that was sitting there steaming in front of them, waiting for the students to board. It's whistle blew; they had exactly five minutes to board the train.

"This is by far the most fun I've had ever since I was a kid." Mr. Evans said attempting to touch the train. Mrs. Evans was holding him back.

"Sweetheart don't, you'll fall..."

Lily smiled at Petunia who was refusing to meet her gaze. She was looking around at all the other students who were kissing there families goodbye and teasing and playing with one another. The smile that had lit Lily's face slowly faded as she realized what Petunia must have been thinking. _**It just wasn't fair.**_

"Hey Tuny...?" Petunia unwillingly looked at her. "I'm sorry." Petunia looked confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"For leaving you...it wasn't fair that you weren't chosen." Lily saw that Petunia was now shocked at surprised. Lily reached into her carrying bag and pulled out the letter that she found in Petunia's room. Petunia snatched the letter out of her sister's hand and tried to walk away. "Petunia wait! Please..."

"No...No! I hate you!" She screamed. Lily stopped in her tracks not able to stop the tears from running it's coarse.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. You going through my stuff...You going off to this_** specaial**_ school of yours. Well you-you're not...You're not special...You're a _**freak**_!" With that she stormed off back through the platform; to wait for her parents. Lily turned and saw Severus staring at her from the train door. He looked as if he wanted to go and comfort her, but she wouldn't allow it and walked over to her parents instead.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked, oblivious to what had happened.

"Yea."

"Hunny you're crying."

"I'm just going to miss all of you is all." Lily lied. Her mother hugged her deeply.

"We'll write sweetheart. Don't worry." She kissed her cheek. "I love you." That made her silent tears come even more. Those three words were such a huge contrast to the other three words she just heard arise from her sister's mouth...her best friend. Her father hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"We love you darling. Take care and be good." He smiled down at her. Lily took her cart and gave it to the man who was packing all of the students's belongings into the luggage compartment. She boarded the train and looked out of a nearby window. Both of her parents had been standing there smiling and waving at her. Her mother wiped her nose and her father hugged her even tighter.

"Bye Sweetie. Remember to write!" Her mother called out as the train began to move forward.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" She called back.

"Bye Darling. Take care!" Her father replied. They were going, going, and suddenly out of sight.


End file.
